Digital images, especially casually shot digital images, often appear tilted or rotated. Conventional image editing techniques correct for unwanted tilt by rotating the image about the tilt angle, and cropping the resulting tilted image to a desired size or aspect ratio, i.e., to provide a conventionally-shaped rectangular boundary. However, the cropping step necessarily removes content. In some instances, 20% of the original content can be removed by a rotation of 5-degrees and subsequent cropping. Other methods have attempted to add content, instead of cropping, and with varied success. In yet another proposed solution, seams are created within the image content and content is either added or removed at those seams. In each of these solutions, the corrected image has other than original image content, either because content has been removed or added.